Sinusoid
by KiRyuu7
Summary: Samatoki si tukang sambat gak pernah menyangka, ngulang matkul gak sebegitu buruknya. [SamaFem!Ichi, collegeAU]


"Dosen bangsat."

Samatoki tidak bisa membendung rasa kesalnya lagi. Ia mengumpat dengan lantang sambil menutup laptop keras-keras, persetan dengan kesehatan benda itu.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya, Samatoki Aohitsugi, mahasiswa jurusan teknik elektro Universitas X, menemukan fakta bahwa ia harus mengulang salah satu matkul yang orang-orang bilang cukup mudah mendapat A. Apa salahnya pada sang dosen? Seingatnya dia hanya pernah mengatai dosen itu 'goblok' saat mengobrol dengan Jyuto.

Dosen itu ada disana. Samatoki tidak menyadari, Jyuto hanya mengangguk-angguk seraya berkata 'mampus, kau' dalam hati.

.

.

**Hypnosis Mic**

**King Records, Otomate dan Idea Factory**

**SamaFem!Ichi, College!AU**

**Warning bahasa kasar buat mulutnya Samatoki dan temen-temennya**

.

.

Semester berikutnya Samatoki harus merelakan 2 SKS-nya terpakai untuk mengulang bab-bab yang sama, di ruang kelas dan jam yang sama, dan untunglah, bukan dosen sialan yang sama.

Pagi itu, di kelas perdana Sinyal dan Sistem, Samatoki mendapat cemooh dari kawan-kawan karena ketahuan mengulang matkul mudah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kelinci keparat Iruma Jyuto yang membeberkannya ke anak-anak lain? Semua mahasiswa di kelas mentertawakan dan beberapa menggebuk punggung Samatoki sambil mengeluarkan kata kasar lain, sementara mahasiswi yang jumlahnya do-re-mi hanya menatapnya pedih.

Namun setelah itu ada kejadian menarik.

Kuliah sudah dimulai selama 10 menit ketika tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka. Disana ada seorang gadis yang sedang menunduk terengah-engah mengatur napas, Samatoki seolah-olah bisa melihat kepulan asap di kepalanya jika ia duduk di bangku depan, dan nyatanya semua orang kompak membuangnya ke posisi tersebut.

"Maaf pak, ini kelas Matematika Dasar 03?"

Seisi kelas sekaligus dosen yang sedang mencatat di papan tulis pun terdiam. Samatoki yang tadinya sedang _scroll timeline_ karena acuh dengan orang yang sedang ngos-ngosan juga ikut menoleh.

Di detik ketiga setelah itu, seluruh teman-teman Samatoki cekikikan. Detik kelima, sang dosen berkata "kamu salah kelas, nak. Tingkat 1 biasanya di gedung sebelah."

Total tujuh detik sudah Samatoki memandangnya. Ah, lebih tepatnya, kedua irisnya yang berbeda warna.

"E-eh, salah, ya?" Gadis itu memiringkan kepala sedikit dan tampak terkejut. Lalu ia segera minta maaf dan berbalik pergi.

'Ah, dasar maba,' batin semua orang berkata kompak, kecuali Samatoki Aohitsugi.

Dia ingin melihat netra aneh itu lagi.

* * *

Dan Samatoki tidak pernah tau bahwa mengulang matkul itu tidak selalu berdampak buruk.

Ini adalah matkul Kewarganegaraan, siapapun dapat lulus dengan mudah bahkan berpredikat A, kecuali untuk anak kurang ajar selevel Samatoki.

Semua penghuni kelas adalah adik tingkatnya, berkumpul dari berbagai fakultas dan jurusan. Samatoki bisa saja mengacuhkannya, toh, tidak ada yang mengenalnya disini.

Aplikasi chat dibuka, menampilkan grup jurusan. Disana, teman-teman Samatoki menyemangatinya.

'Semangat, Samatoki-kyun~'

'Cepat lulus, ya, anjing.'

'HAHAHA'

Tak ada kata lain yang terlintas di benak Samatoki kecuali 'bangsat'.

Sedetik kemudian, lengan kanannya disentuh oleh sebuah jari. "Mm, kak? Ini kelas Kewarganegaraan 01, 'kan, ya?"

Tanpa menoleh, Samatoki mengangguk. Gadis itu lantas berterima kasih dan bergegas pergi.

Tidak ada yang tau berapa kecepatan _loading_ otak Samatoki saat memproses informasi, baru sekarang ia berkata "Loh? Kok tau gue kating?" sambil menoleh cepat-cepat ke arah perginya gadis itu.

"Kakak yang tadi duduk paling depan sendiri di kelas itu, 'kan, ya? Yang tadi pagi, loh. Yang aku salah masuk."

Mata dengan kelainan yang indah itu menyambut Samatoki. Emosinya menurun drastis.

"Iya, sih." Kali ini dia menggaruk kepala yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Gadis itu kembali berjalan ke arah Samatoki dan memilih bangku di sampingnya. Berniat ngobrol, sepertinya. "Kok kakak ada disini? Ngulang, ya?"

'Anjir.'

"Ya.. bisa dibilang begitu." Samatoki ingin melanjutkan kalimat dengan umpatan, tapi kesan pertama itu harus baik, bukan? "Oh, iya, nama lo siapa? Dari jurusan apa?"

"Ichiro, kak, dari manajemen. Kalo kakak?" Gadis yang sudah Samatoki ketahui namanya itu bahkan mengulurkan tangan kanan, mengajak bersalaman.

Tanpa perlu berpikir sedikitpun, Samatoki menyambutnya. 'Halus banget, anjing.'

"Samatoki dari teknik elektro."

Reaksi Ichiro berikutnya adalah hal terindah yang pernah Samatoki dapatkan dalam hidup.

"Wah, keren banget, kak! Katanya, anak teknik tuh calon suami idaman, ya?"

Cengiran Ichiro bagai menyetrum seluruh tubuh Samatoki dengan tegangan 100 kilo volt.

* * *

Sudah jelas hal apa yang dilakukan Samatoki seusai kelas Kewarganegaraan tadi.

Tentu saja meng-_add_ kontak Ichiro dari grup kelas dan _stalking_ instagramnya. Tak lupa langsung di-_follow_ dan menekan tombol _love_ untuk semua fotonya. Detik ini, Samatoki Aohitsugi sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sampai-sampai sepertinya Jyuto harus membawa teman seperbangsatannya itu ke poliklinik kejiwaan untuk terapi dini.

Di tengah aktivitas makan siang yang entah kenapa terasa berkali-kali lebih nikmat, layar ponsel Samatoki menampilkan notifikasi bahwa Ichiro mem-_follback_ instagramnya, disertai sebuah _direct message _berbunyi 'makasih udah _follow_ dan _like_ banyak kak! ^^'

Samatoki terlampau bahagia. Ia memutuskan mentraktir semua temannya saat itu juga.

* * *

Malam harinya seperti biasa, Samatoki, Jyuto, dan teman-teman sejurusan makan di warung ayam geprek dekat kampus. Kali ini, dilengkapi dengan maba-maba jurusan yang terlihat masih culun. Tak lupa menjalankan tradisi, maba-maba itu dipaksa mentraktir kating-katingnya.

Sayangnya, Samatoki harus melipir sejenak. "Bentar yak, gue mau ngasih proposal ke Rio dulu."

Jarak dari warung ke gerbang kampus tempat janjian dengan Rio tidaklah jauh. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam tapi masih terdengar hingar bingar kehidupan.

Samatoki menyapa Rio ketika tubuh jangkung pemuda blasteran itu tertangkap manik merah Samatoki yang kalau dalam kegelapan terlihat seperti setan. "Woi, ikut nongkrong, lah."

Rio menggeleng. "Utamain tugas, bos."

Setelah berterima kasih, Rio pergi begitu saja.

Mendapat ide yang entah datang dari mana, Samatoki menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motornya. Biar nanti dari warung bisa langsung pulang, pikirnya. Meski harus mengumpulkan lebih banyak niat karena parkiran luar biasa sepinya, Samatoki sudah berkeyakinan bahwa semua setan juga takut padanya.

Dari jarak beberapa meter, ia dapat melihat seorang bapak-bapak dan seorang gadis yang entah kenapa menurut insting Samatoki adalah Ichiro. Awalnya Samatoki mengendap-endap bersembunyi dari mobil ke mobil, sampai cukup dekat untuk memastikan itu benar Ichiro. Dan ketika bapak-bapak itu membukakan pintu mobil sambil mempersilakan Ichiro masuk—

"Ichiro!"

Ichiro, kembali mengeluarkan tubuhnya yang setengahnya sudah di dalam mobil. Ia menunggu Samatoki yang berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Kak Samatoki? Kenapa ya kak?"

Langkah Samatoki terhenti begitu berhadapan dengan bapak-bapak yang berdiri di samping Ichiro. Bapak-bapak yang disinyalir bernama Rei Amayado itu melepas kacamata hitamnya, menampilkan netra dwiwarna yang mengintimidasi Samatoki.

"Oh, kamu yang ngatain saya 'goblok', 'kan?"

Samatoki meneguk ludah. Mau berbalik arahpun tidak mungkin. Mau taruh dimana harga dirinya?

"Hah? Kapan saya—"

Sialan, kenapa juga Samatoki harus bertemu dengan dosen yang sudah ia cap sebagai musuh permanennya?

"Oh, gara-gara itu kakak ngulang Kewarganegaraan, ya?"

Jeda menghampiri. Diri Samatoki sudah mengibarkan bendera putih tanda mau mati.

"Ada perlu apa sama anak saya? Jangan macem-macem, kamu, ya."

* * *

"ANJIR HAHAHAHA…"

Hampir semua orang yang mendengar ceritanya tertawa lepas, bahkan maba sekalipun. Samatoki tidak tau mana yang lebih bodoh antara tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa Ichiro adalah putri dari dosen 'sialan'nya, atau dia sendiri yang menceritakan hal tersebut ke teman-temannya.

"Yang sabar, ya, sat. Jodoh gak kemana—jodoh di tangan bapak."

"Lu gak dilulusin matkulnya itu udah pertanda, Tok."

"Mampus, Mat."

Samatoki ingin membalas semua cemoohan itu, tapi apa daya, dia memang sedang terhina.

Jyuto, satu-satunya sahabat Samatoki yang paling mengerti tentangnya, mendekatkan posisi duduk ke arah Samatoki. Ia menyuguhkan teh _refill_-an, mengelus punggung Samatoki, dan mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat penenang.

"Namanya Ichiro, anak manajemen ya?" Tanya Jyuto basa-basi. Samatoki mengangguk lesu. "Gue sempet liat sekilas, sih, tadi. Pantes lo bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Kesedihan Samatoki mulai sirna, tergantikan dengan _deathglare_ ke arah kawan berkacamatanya.

"Oh _btw_ semester ini gue jadi asdos Kewarganegaraan, nih. Pak Rei sendiri yang rekrut. Gue diajak main ke rumahnya kalo nanti meriksa ujian."

Samatoki menghadiahkan jari tengahnya untuk Jyuto.

.

.

[END]

* * *

Oke, sebenernya ini udah pernah dipos di OA Line–heuheu. Banyak konsep ff baru tapi desperate ngelanjutin OwO dan malem-malem gini tiba-tiba pen publish disini

Oke ceritanya aku melarikan diri dari tugas kuliah /heh

Abaikan judul ya, karna emang gak nyambung :(

.

.

Kiryuuu OwO


End file.
